A fluid pressure sensor that measures the pressure of a fluid is known. As a fluid pressure sensor, a hydraulic sensor mounted on a control valve, in which an oil passage is provided, is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-174991.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-174991, a method of mounting a hydraulic sensor on a control valve is described.
As such a method of mounting a hydraulic sensor on a control valve, there is a method of mounting a hydraulic sensor from the outside of a control valve. As such as method, a method of preparing a separate bracket to fix a hydraulic sensor to a control valve, or a method of providing a male screw in a hydraulic sensor to tighten the male screw of the hydraulic sensor from the outside of the control valve into a female screw hole provided in the control valve can be given as an example.
Since a high-pressure force is exerted from oil, which is a measuring target, on a hydraulic sensor of a hydraulic control device, it is necessary to make the mounting strength of the hydraulic sensor on the control valve sufficiently high. Accordingly, for example, in a case where the method of tightening the male screw of the hydraulic sensor into the female screw hole of the control valve is used out of the methods described above, it is necessary to make a length at which the screws mesh with each other sufficiently large, and thus the hydraulic sensor is likely to increase in size. Therefore, in order to secure sufficient mounting strength of the hydraulic sensor, the hydraulic sensor increases in size. Thus, a problem of an increase of the entire hydraulic control device in size arises.
In view of the circumstances, at least an embodiment provides a sensor mounting structure that can prevent an entire fluid pressure control device from increasing in size while securing the mounting strength of a fluid pressure sensor.